Total drama: Arcade
by epixScott1
Summary: Just a story about Cody meeting a girl in an arcade that turns into love.
1. Chapter 1

Cody Andrews had a Crazy teenage as a former contestant of Total Drama but for now, Cody is attending the University of Toronto at the age of eighteen to full fill his dreams of being a game designer. So far Cody doing great in college he still friends with other former Total Drama contestants like Noah, Owen, Izzy, Gwen, Beth, and others. classes and college work haven't been difficult for Cody since he was pretty smart in most of his classes and homework was easy to take care of. As for him and Sirrea well Sirrea had slowly stopped being a crazy fan-girl stalker to being more of a friend for Cody to have a normal conversation without the fear of her kidnapping him.

On a cold, Friday morning on the month of January Cody got out of his history class after turning his essay on the Canada involvement in World war 2 he walks outside of the University. Since Cody don't have anything else to do he thought the one place to go to for fun and kill some time it was The Starcade Arcade. The Starcade Arcade was a couple miles around the University it's a hangout spot for gamer, nerds, sometime college student that wants to blow off from class it was a perfect place for Cody.

Cody used Uber to get to the arcade when he got there he opens the door to see a couple people in the arcade playing a couple of games the Starcade Arcade had 1950s B movie sci-fi theme in it. They play B movie sci-fi movies on a tv have stars on the ceiling, little green alien men on the floor, and their mascot was an astronaut holding a raygun. Cody goes up to the counter of the arcade to the manager who sells tokens to the customers in order for them to play the arcade games. The manager has a chubby face, a brown hair ponytail, and he wears a sweet mustache Cody come up to the manager.  
"Hey Carl 150 token," said Cody pulling out a 25 dollars and giving it to the manager.  
"I'm guessing you got a lot of time on your hands," said the manager pouring 150 coins into a small black bag and the manager's hand the bag to Cody.  
"Yep your right Carl I can't wait to play fast lane," said Cody full of excitement he stuffs the black bag full of tokens into his pocket.  
"By the way, someone was beaten your high score on Wings of Fury" the manager points to the arcade machine that on the side has a bunch of demons running away from a fighter jet.  
Was shocked that someone has beaten his high score it one of the first arcade games that he set the highest score when first came to Starcade since then no one hasn't beaten it expect for today.  
"Who beat my high score," said Cody coming out of his shock state  
"I don't want to ruin the surprise," said the manager who smile for a second and it fade "now can you go got other customers"  
Cody looked behind him to see young kids waiting to get their tokens Cody leaves the counter and go to Wings of Fury to see who beat his high score. Wings of Fury is a simple arcade game about an angle killing demons in a Grumman f-14 tomcat fighter jet because of the demons ripping the angel wings off the game was almost like Galaga but made in the 90s. Cody looked at the arcade screen to see his high score of 855,000 is now second and a new high score is 955,000 next was the name Nic.  
"Who the heck is Nic," said Cody still looking at the screen until he hears ahem Cody around to a see Asian girl might be around Cody age she was tall as Lindsay by a few inches. She had a jet black hair, green eyes, she got an athletic body, she was wearing a blue and black Letterman jacket, Toronto blue jays hat, blue jeans, a grey tank top, and black shoes. If Cody was in one of those old loony tunes show his mouth would have hit the floor seeing a very beautiful girl.  
"That would be me," she said smiling confidently and point to herself "I'm Nicole and I'm the one who beat your high score I mean it wasn't that hard to beat at all it took me about 30 minutes to have the highest score" Nicole brag.  
"Yeah well I could top your high score," said Cody getting out of the trance of seeing Nicole.  
"Please it'll probably take you hours, days even months to beat my high score or even beat me at any other games"  
"Is that challenge?" said Cody feeling determine after Nicole bragging.  
"Maybe is maybe is not" Nicole cross her arms and had a smug smile on her face.  
Then the challenge is we play five games and the winner will be the one has won more games than other and the winner gets bragging rights".  
"Bragging rights...alright" Nicole shrugged her shoulder.  
Two picked five randoms games from the arcade list of games they had on paper to hand out to new customers. The first game Nicole and Cody play is a retro style Pac-Man in about 10 to 20 minutes Cody won the first game over Nicole.  
"You got lucky the next game I will win," said Nicole  
The second game was Nba Hoop Troop unfortunately for Cody lack of athletic skills cost him the win as Nicole won very easily. The third game is Tekken 4 suddenly a couple of people from the became an audience seeing them playing very competitively Cody wins in a close game. The fourth game was a racing game called "Killer speedway" the two virtually race down a highway Nicole won coming in first and Cody coming in second the two are tied in their competition. The last game where it was all started it was Wings of Fury Nicole played first and made the exact same high score Cody played next in short while Cody was getting closes to beating Nicole high score.  
Nicole looked up down at Cody she made a sly smile and comes with an idea Nicole get close to Cody's ears and she whispered: "Sirrea was right you do have a cute butt".  
Cody blushed took his screen for a second to looked at Nicole smiling then turn back to see "GAME OVER" on the screen and seeing that Cody was 100 points behind Nicole thus making her the winner of the competition making their audience go away.  
"Wait how.. Did you... And Sierra" Cody was at a loss of words.  
"I know your Cody Anderson from Total Drama I watch the show and that Sierra made at least 5 tweets about your behind on Twitter"  
"That was a dirty move to win," said Cody a bit mad that Nicole distracted Cody to win.  
"All fairs in love and war Cody"  
"Hmph still a dirty move"  
"But still great game" Nicole sticks her hand out for a handshake Cody shake her hand like a good sportsman.  
After their handshake, Nicole was about to leave until she sees Cody was a bit bum out and she come to Cody and said "alright how about this for being second" Nicole smile and pulls out a piece of paper from her jacket pocket.  
She writes down numbers on it and hands to Cody "what this" said Cody confused.  
"It's my phone number I want to keep playing games with you Cody you just bring my competitive side and it's fun to play with you" Nicole then boop Cody nose and leave the arcade.  
Cody blushed and looked at the phone number he thought "that game is so unreal"


	2. Chapter 2

On a Monday afternoon, Cody was hanging out with Noah and Owen at a burger joint called " Smash Burger" they were eating outside tables Cody ate a cheeseburger, Noah ate a salad and Owen a triple size grilled burger. Cody tells Noah and Owen about what happened to him in the Starcade arcade with Nicole.

"Then she gives me her number and left the arcade," said Cody

"Have tried calling or texting her on that number?" said Noah taking a sip of his soda.

"Not yet no idea this phone number is fake or not," said Cody taking a bite of her fries.

"Well sound like to me that she like you Cody," said Owen finishing his burger with one big bite.

"No way," said Cody blushing "I don't think she likes me that"

"I say you just text her already see what happens," said Noah

"Maybe your right you guys," said Cody

After the small talk, Noah left to go hang out with Emma and Owen go to help his mom they both pay for their food leaving Cody eating his remaining fries kept thinking about using Nicole number and Owen saying that she likes him.

"I couldn't that bad just having a friendly chat but if she does like me I don't wanna mess that up," Cody thought.

"Hey, Cody" Cody turns to see Nicole behind the restaurant fences laying her arm on it Nicole wearing a red hoodie, grey sweat pants, white shoes, and still wearing the blue jay's baseball hat.

"Nicole what are you doing here," said Cody

"I was hanging out with some of my friends at the sports bar a couple of hours ago when I say you while walking back to my apartment hope you don't mind if we a have a nice chat"

"No, I don't mind"

Nicole goes over the fence and sat in front of Cody and taking one of his fries ate one.

"So Nicole how long you been in Toronto"

"About a month a transfer from Vancouver"

"Why did you transfer"

"Oh because I change what I wanted to do for a career"

"That is"

"I want to be a veterinary I just that like animals and I don't mind help sick animals here's my question for Cody what's your dream job"

"Video game developer"

"Of course since you pretty good at it"

Cody blushed "yeah so are you, Nicole"

The two kept talking Cody learned that Nicole is 21 she great baseball and basketball Cody tell her what it likes to be on Total drama and Cody pretty good on the piano. Nicole and Cody both a common interest in video games, movies, and a couple of music artist. The time went on by as sun goes down Nicole and Cody left the burger joint Nicole turns to Cody.

"Cody, if aren't doing anything tomorrow, would like to hang out with me at my apartment at 6 pm," Nicole blush a little.

Cody immediately say "yes"

"Cool I'll you give me the address for my apartment see you at 6" Nicole walks to a bus stop.

The next day Cody arrive at Nicole apartment about 5:45 pm Nicole live in a small apartment complex so it was easy for Cody to find Nicole apartment. Cody looked behind him to see that grey Clouds were forming together and see a little lighting in the middle.  
"It looks like it going to rain men I should have checked the news for the weather for today," Cody thought then he knocks on Nicole front door.  
"Who is it," said Nicole from the other side of the door  
"It's me Cody"  
"Cody you're a bit early"  
"I didn't want to be late"  
"Hope you didn't have trouble finding my place"  
"No trouble at all Nicole"  
"Cody Could you wait out there for a second I gotta change my shirt really quick".  
"It's alright I'll wait"  
Cody wait for Nicole to change her shirt Cody looked through his email on his phone while leaning on Nicole door then the door open Cody fall backward and Nicole catches him before he hit the ground.  
"I got you, Cody," said Nicole getting him back standing on his own two feet.  
"Thanks, Nicole" Cody looked to see Nicole wearing blue gym shorts, grey shirt, and white socks Cody blush a little and there was a smirk on Nicole's face.  
"Come into my 私の家へ ( to my home),"  
Cody steps into Nicole apartment to see it was quite spacy with the living room was a few feet apart from the kitchen. He saw a table next to the front door that has photos frame on it he sees one of the photos had two people smiling and holding up a sign that said "good luck our daughter Nicole" at the one end was a Japanese woman and at the other end was a Caucasian man Cody.  
"They must be Nicole parents," Cody thought to himself  
"Just sit right on the living room couch well you Cody," said Nicole  
Cody sat down on a brown couch he looked to see a large flat screen television and a bunch of gaming system hooked up to the television there also a white rug in front of the TV and chairs in the living room. Nicole locks the door behind her and sat down next to Cody on the couch.  
"So what you want to do Nicole," said Cody  
"We can watch movies on Netflix or play some video games if you want Cody," said Nicole.  
"How about both"  
"Sure you're the guest"  
First Cody and Nicole watch movies on Netflix the first movie was Space balls where they laugh throughout the movie run time then the second movie was Slither that made Nicole hold to one of Cody's arm as she got creeped out by the alien slug. Then after the movie was over they decide to order pizza and ate that for dinner Nicole and Cody started to play video games when they finished eating pizza. Cody looked at Nicole games consoles to see a Super NES. Playsation 2 and 3, and Xbox one he was amazed.  
"Where did you get all of these game consoles," said Cody in awe  
"Well my uncle owns a game store and he let me buy the game consoles half price he got me into gaming," said Nicole.  
"He sounds pretty cool"  
"Yeah he is now let's play some games"  
Cody and Nicole played on the couch the first game they played a game called Zombie ate my neighbors on the Super NES killing zombies and crazy chainsaw wiling psychopath, then they play God of war 1 on the PS2 with them taking turns if one them die on a level. Next game was Batman Arkham city enjoying beating up bad guys with combos and the last game and currently playing was Rocket league which move to play the game on the white rug.  
Nicole looked at Cody for second and thought up an idea "hey Cody I got a bet that I come up with"  
"And that is"  
"If you could beat me one game right now and I'll give a special gift"  
"Are serious what's the gift"  
"I can't tell you but only win the game you'll give it to you"  
"You're on Nicole"  
The two play very completely trying to win the game in Rocket league with them scoring goals with help from the NPC it comes down to one score for both for Nicole and Cody to win Cody managed to ram the ball from the middle of the field into the goal making him the winner of the game.  
"Lucky shot," said Nicole  
"Not luck skills now what the gift"  
Nicole grin "here you gift pucker up shorty" Nicole grabbed Cody checks and pull him into a kiss that took Cody by surprise.  
The kiss lasted about minute long as the two kept kissing each other until the loud thunder made them broke off the kiss.  
"So how was the gift, Cody"  
"It was the greatest gift ever Nicole" Cody blushed  
"Glad you like it" Nicole blushed as well  
Cody turns to the window and sees it was pouring down outside "it looks like have to walk in the rain to get to the next bus stop"  
"You don't have to do that Cody you can stay here for tonight"  
"Are you sure Nicole I don't want to overstay my welcome"  
"No, it's fine you just sleep in the guest room"  
"Thanks, Nicole"  
Later that Night Cody lay in the guest room in Nicole apartment as he looked up to the ceiling as he kept replaying the kiss he and Nicole made in his mind he realized that he has fallen in love with Nicole.


	3. Chapter 3

For the next couple of weeks, Cody and Nicole have been hanging out for weeks now getting closer and closer together. Cody tries to think of a way to ask Nicole out and trying not to screw it up Cody walk to Nicole apartment complex. He thinks things say to ask Nicole either causal or flirtatious but it comes it either stupid, chessy, or both. Then Cody felt something walking behind him he turn to see no one suddenly Cody hears.

"Bark"

Cody looked down to see a German Shepherd puppy sitting on the ground looking back at him with a smile Cody go down on one knee to see that the puppy didn't have a collar on him. Cody pets the dog the head seeing that it might be friendly and it was wigging it tail as Cody pets it.

"Your a good puppy aren't you," said Cody

"Bark"

Cody get back on his feet "well I gotta go puppy see you around"

Cody tries to walk away from the puppy but the puppy followed him, Cody thought of an idea he grabs a stick from the ground.

"Go get the stick fetch," said Cody throwing the stick across the sidewalk and the puppy runs after it.

Cody was a couple block away from the Nicole apartment but the Puppy managed to get to the Cody and put the stick to the ground look at Cody all happy.

"Hm, I guess you want to come with me alright let's see what Nicole thinks of you" Cody picks up the puppy and takes it to Nicole apartment complex.

Cody with the puppy in his arm made it to Nicole apartment Cody knocks on the Nicole front door and Nicole opens up to see Cody holding the puppy she scream excitedly and ask Cody.

"Oh my god Cody where did you find that cute puppy"

"Well this puppy kept following me so thought you wouldn't mind if take the puppy to your apartment," said Cody.

"No I wouldn't mind Cody can I hold the puppy"

"Sure Nicole"

Cody hands the puppy to Nicole she made some baby talk to the puppy and it licks Nicole face she takes the puppy into her apartment and Cody closed the door behind her. Nicole sits down the couch and had the puppy on her lap and Cody sat down next to Nicole Cody pets the dog back.

"I wonder if the puppy is a boy or a girl," said Cody

"Let's find out" Nicole turn the dog around laying it on the back see if the puppy is a boy or a girl and she said, "it's a boy".

"So what are we going to do with this puppy Nicole I mean it's a stray and it probably lives on the street"

"No problem Cody I'll take care of this cutie"

"Are you sure Nicole"

"Yeah, Cody have check if it doesn't have any flea or anything serious at my veterinary school plus my family used to have two dogs as pets but".

"But"

"Do need some help if a boy with brown hair and teal blue eyes"

"I can help you Nicole with the puppy and also there something that I want to ask you"

"And that would be" the puppy gets off of Nicole laps and lay down on Nicole carpet.

"Nicole will go out on a date with me" Cody blushed

"Of course yes Cody I will go on the date" Nicole pulled Cody into a kiss on the lips.

"I love you, Nicole"

"I love you too Cody"

THE END


End file.
